leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aero
|nature=Hasty |type1=Rock |type2=Flying |media=special |evolution=1 |numeps1=3 |firststagename=Old Amber |secondstagename=Aerodactyl |epnum=PS023 |epname=Make Way For Magmar! |firstevoep=PS026 |firstevoname=Holy Moltres |prevonum=Bag Old Amber Sprite |evo1num=142 |current=With Red |va=no }} Aero (Japanese: プテ Pte) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his seventh overall. He was given to Red as an Old Amber from . As of Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test, he is level 85 and his Characteristic is "alert to sounds." History When Red first met in Make Way For Magmar!, he gave Red an ancient fossil known as the Old Amber, which contained a DNA sample of an ancient, now extinct Pokémon, as a reward for stopping two that were causing a fire at the Pewter Museum of Science. When Red later encountered Blaine at the Cinnabar Island in Holy Moltres, they faced with the Legendary bird , which was under the control of Team Rocket. Even Red's Pokémon Gyara was unable to defeat the , and Blaine realized that to stand a chance against the Pokémon, they needed a Flying-type of their own. When seeing Red's Old Amber, Blaine sent him to the Island's laboratory, where Red was able to revive the Amber into an Aerodactyl. With this new Pokémon on his side, Red was able to make Team Rocket retreat. When Red later met up with Blaine again in And Mewtwo Too?!, he joined him in a battle against the Legendary Genetic Pokémon . Although Mewtwo seemed practically impossible to stop, Red finally managed to use Aero to glide through Mewtwo's tornado in order to get close enough to send Pika in with Blaine's Master Ball, successfully catching Mewtwo. In Long Live the Nidoqueen?!, Aero battled Giovanni at the Viridian Gym. When Red was pushed into a corner, he managed to call Aero out and attack Giovanni's Beedrill with , knocking him out. Giovanni then switched to his type specialty of Pokémon and had his use to take Aero out of the fight. In Jigglypuff Jive, Red tried to get Aero to him away from the Kanto Elite Four, but he was stopped by Lorelei's . He was then defeated alongside the rest of his team. In Double Dealing with Deoxys, Aero battled alongside Pika as his last two Pokémon in his battle against . Red had Aero use on , which dealt no recoil damage due to his Ability. Aero followed up with on Scizor, so Blue switched him out for . Seeing an opening, Red has Pika attack with an electric attack. To Red's surprise, the attack is suddenly redirected. Blue smirks and reveals that Rhydon has the Ability, which causes all moves to be redirected towards him. Since Pika's Electric attacks had no effect, Pika jumps into the air and delivers an onto Machamp's head. The battle then ends in a tie. Later Red sent Aero out in his battle against . However, the DNA Pokémon proved to be too strong for the Fossil Pokémon, as he was first badly slugged by Deoxys's powerful punch and then had his wings pierced by Deoxys's tentacles. He was soon nearly killed along with Red's other Pokémon while defending his from Deoxys's . Due to his injuries, Aero had to remain in his Poké Ball afterwards, and as a result, Red had to temporarily trade Blue's Charizard into his team to use as transportation, as Aero could not fly in his current condition. In Distant Relation Deoxys and Storming the Forretress, Aero was seen joining Red's other Pokémon, Blue's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that Carr had placed inside the Team Rocket airship. In The Final Battle VII, Aero was seen battling Guile Hideout's stolen Pokémon. In Omega Alpha Adventure 11, Aero flew Red around while he and pursued Maxie and Archie, who had broken into 's Sea Cottage and stolen the Red and Blue Orbs from him. Personality and characteristics Aero appears to love the outside as the first thing he did when he got resurrected was to look outside through the window in Blaine's laboratory. He is shown to be reckless as he often rushes into situations without giving it much thought or concern. He is also very generous as he rushed to help Blaine and Gyara even though he had just met . Moves used mod 5}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Fly|2=Supersonic|3=Take Down|4=Dragon Claw}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Fly|2=Supersonic|3=Take Down|4=Dragon Claw}}}} Trivia * Aero is the only Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga to have been seen being revived from a fossil. * Aero is Red's only Pokémon to not have an evolutionary family. Names Related articles Aero Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Aero es:Aero fr:Téra it:Aero zh:翼龙